Shot with an Angel Gun
by ItHappenedAgain
Summary: Through a freak accent, Giroro has released a great, dangerous power that is… now… pursuing… Natsumi? Romantically? Whaaaat? Now it's up to Giroro and Giroro alone to capture this power before it steals all of Pekoopon… as well as Nastumis heart. Put on some rubber gloves because the Gironatsu levels in this baby are off the chart.


_When you wish upon a star…_

_Makes no difference who you are…_

_Any song you put in a fic will send fic police after you._

_Lalalala._

Natsumi thout the words to a song about wishing on a star as she gazed onto the knight sky. As she saw a shoting star shoot by, she pressed her hands together and made a secret wish. Then that star continued falling out of the sky and fell into a building nearby, causing a great deal of commotion and a huge fire. The frie trucks arrived shortly to put it out. it wasnt the first time this happened.

You see, Natsumi wished for a very different wish on that star. She wished to have romance in her life this year. romance was very hard to have when you were busy saving the planet from those frogs who lived in your basement. But she would change things this year. She would fall in love.

As it happened to be, girroo had been gazing up at the same star before it razed a building. First he wished for good luck with the invasion. Then he went back on that wish and decided to wish for good luck with Nastumi. Unable to decide between the two, he settled with wishing for some action. He missed some good action.

When your grandparents tell you "be careful what you wish for" it is a good idea to listen to them. However Giroro, who never knew his grandparents, had never heard this bit of advice. And so, The next day, he got a bit more action then he wanted.

It all started with an add in a catalogue he was reading.

"Magic… sweet potatoes… of love?"

Giroro frowned skeptically at it, shrugged, and cut it out anyway. Sweet potatos were good. Love was good. Magic, eh, but he could deal.

"Natsumi Natsumi nastmi natsmui Natsumi!" he shouted, running to Natsumi, who was in the house, who he shouted to. "Natsumi na—" He ran into the glass door.

"Oof, Giroro, ouch," Natsumi winced. Taking a spatula, she slid open the door and pried him off. "be careful where your running."

Yet again another grandparents frase which he did not know of.

"Natsumi there is an add for special sweet potatoes, which we can find on alien street. They are very good sweet potatoes." He told to her.

She lowered her eyebrow. "how do you know that they are very good swet potatos"

"Um"

"Here, let me see that ad." She snatched the add from his hand and read it. Giroro began to sweated. "Hm," said Natsumi. "HM," said Natsumi. "HM okay sounds good lets go. I'll go get my alien-headband-amajiggy."

Giroro let out his breath. He had had so much breath holding in him that it caused the trees to swoosh.

Two minues later, Natsumi came out of the house dressed ready for getting sweet potatoes at alien street.

"How do I look Giroro" she asked the red froggy.

Giroro looked at her and drooled. She looked gorgeous as a tea kettle, that had pink pigtails, and whose name wasNatsumi, for sure.

She was wearing this light orange crop top that was made of a soft, horizontally crinkly fabric that fit her torso like a glove. Her skirt was plaited and swishy. She also had on cute shoes and her alien headband so that she wouldn't be found out as an alien and be taken to cosmic jail by the space police and given bad sweet potatoes to eat, not good sweet potatoes, until she paid her bail, in cosmic money, which she did not have any of, because she was a Pekoponian and she did not currently have a full time job, forget a part time one, since she had to stay at home and stop the frogs from invading and also cook for Fuyuki because Fuyuki could do nothing himself since he was a loser and also because her mom was never home since her mom was the only one who was providing income for them since their dad was a jackass and never came home.

Natsumi was like Giroro's own personal little wishing stars, one that didn't fall on buildings and cause mass destructions on impact with the earth. But just as firey and biuteful, yes.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-well then, shall we leave?" aske d Giroro.

"I think we shall."

The two of them headed off together. Into the unknown

Giroro clutched the ad in his hand as he walked with Natsumi, his heart beating like a drum that beat really fast and hard.

When they finally arrived on Alien street, the actuall street part was blocked by a crowd of people. The alien part remained.

"what is all this commotion" Natsumi shouted in a very loudish voice. "Giroor, why can't we get into alien street? I want those swet potatoes!"

"Yes, I want you, too,' said Giroro. Natsumi gave him a strange look. "The, uh, the sweat potatoes, I mean."

"oh. of course," said natusmi. She rocked on her heels and hummed.

"Wait I think I no of a way to get past a crowd," Giroro realized. He took out his hovercraft, put Natsumi on it, and went over the crowd. He blushed at the contact that their hands made. The hovercraft went over the crowd and into the store that would be selling the magic sweat potatoes of love.

But the lady at the counter… was actually a space cop.

"You two." He pointed at the Giroro and Natsumi. "are you two a couple."

"Us?" Natsumi pointed between them. "No – "

"Well you are now."

"Um, excuse me?"

"We need someone to go undercover as a couple to catch a crook," the cop explained. "And seeing as you two are the only ones who made it past the crowd, youll have to qualify."

Giroro and Natsumi exchanged a glance, albeit a bashful one from giroro's side.

"There is a Tunnel of Love down at the end of the street where we think the crook is in." the cop explained.

"Um so what did this crook do exactly." Giroro scratched his head.

The cop leaned in. "he has stolen a precious artificat from our Alien street Museam." He held up a photo. "This is what it looks like."

"Looks like a gun." Observed Giroro. He whistled. "Nice model, at that."

"Yes, and we need it back, pronto!" said the cop. "Now go, go, go!" He pushed them out the door.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-so I guess we better pretend to be a couple, then," said Giroro

"yeah that sure is going to be weird." Natsumi added. "geez I came out here to have a sweet potatoe time and honestly i'm feeling so pressured right now."

"it'll come to pass," said Giroro in his gruff froggy voice as he crossed his arms.

"anyway so do you think we should just head on over to that funnel of love or whatever and get this over with"

"uh, sure," Giroro lied, kinda wanting to savor their pretend date instead. But he would go along with whatever his ntasumi wanted.

The tunnel of love was pretty far down the street. It was a long walk. When they finally made it, Natsumi reluctantly took Giroro's hand (he melted at this) and went inside with him. They hoped on a boat and started the ride.

"Ahahah" Natsumi giggled like she assumed someone on a date would. "isn't our date so very fun, Giroro!"

"Yes. It is. I am having so much fun." Giroro tried to pretend like he was pretending to have fun. Within his chest, his heart started beating even faster. He wished he coudl cease the pounding in his chess.

"Hey… Giroro…" natsumi whispered to him, in his ear. "do you think… matybe… we hshould hold hands?"

"UM" was all giroror said. Natsumi holded his hand.

"AH! Giroro! you ok?" She picked him out of the water. because he had fallen in, the little weakling.

"im ALIVE" he assured her. "I just fell iin because of our DATE, you know" he said very subtly.

Natsumi gave him a thumbs-up. Gee, they were both really great at the whole pretendin thing!

Suddenly, the haerd a wrestling in the canoo in front a them. They could make out the silhouette of… the crook!

"Giroro! it's the crook!' whispered Natsumi.

_Already? Great, he's ruining our DATE_, thought Giroro. _well. our pretend date, that is._

"Let's get him" Giroro growled in a whispery voice. Natsumi nodded to him.

Giroro whipped out his guns and put the muffler on them so the crook wouldent know when he was shot at. Then eh started shooting at the crook. Sure enough, the crook did not know that he was bneing shot at becase of the muffler Giroro was using, and so he just fell over on to theb oat.

"Oh! Yes! he's dead!" said Giroro heroically.

"great job Giroro" Natsumi congratulated him. "now we don't gotta pretend to be dating anymores."

Giroro slowly frowned.

Then something hit him in the chest!

"Sweet mother of sea monkeys – " He gripped his chest.

"gIRORO! Are you all right!" said natusmi scfreamingly.

A shadow leapt out from the shadows into the cannoo before them, standing above the fallen body of the crook. "did you _really_ think _that_ was the crook?" asked the shadow.

As the canoes came into the light, they saw that the shadow was actually….

…the real crook!

The crook gave an evil laugh.

"No! You asshole! You shot my favorite frog!" Natsumi yelled at him bitingly.

"Yes, that is what I tend to do." the crook wiped his knuckles off on his shit like a smug crook. "Well, now that I have completed my mission, I'm afraid I must depar – "

He was cut off as a grappling hook hit him in the neck.

"wha – what is this – "

"It's called karma, and I just hit you with it" growled an angry Giroro as he stood up from the boat.

"Giroro!"Natsumi shouted. Then she blushed. Giroro didn't hear what she said about him being her favorite frog, did he?

Giroro jumped up and cornered the crook against the wall. He pointed at him with a laser gun.

"P-Please, don't hurt me!" the crook pleeded. "I mean no harms!"

"What did you shoot me with," Giroro berated him. "TELL ME!"

"I don't know, I don't know!" The crook shook his head. He really dident know. "I am just doing my mission! Fulfilling the whim of The Master – "

"Who is The Master!" Giroro yelled. "TELL ME!"

"I cant tell you!" Said the crook. "That would mean my imminent death!"

"youll be dead either way."

Giroro pulled the trigger. Natsumi yelped and covered her eyes as crook juice splattered everywhere. Then Giroro came back to the boat.

"Gross, Giroro." Natsumi wiped the crook juice off her arms. "Anyways, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes…. im fine." Giroro touched his chest in the spot where he had been shoot. There was no wound, no bleeding. It was rather curious.

"Ah! Thank goodness." Natsumi envelopped him in a hug. Giroro mighta died.

But oddly, he felt no more pounding in his chest. The beating had ceased.

His hole heartbeat had.

* * *

That night, in his tent, the transformation began.

It started as a miner stinging feeling, then turned into a pulsing that made him scream out in pain.

From the spot where he had been shot with the crook's gun, rays of light were seeping out. in just two short minutes, the rays of light had filled the tent completely, practically blinding him.

It was happening.

* * *

What is happening to Giroro? Join us next time for two new characters!


End file.
